


Badder than Bad

by Mademoiselle_Dragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Dragon/pseuds/Mademoiselle_Dragon
Summary: A new look. A new name. A new place.A trainer shows up to the Team Skull hideout to pick a fight. A bet is made and following his loss, Guzma has to give up his position as the boss. The team gets rebranded and departs from the islands.What's to follow?





	Badder than Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly returning to writing with a fresh idea. Hopefully this goes well and I can ease back into my other stories. Enjoy!

“Aight, Grunts! Listen up, we need to start expanding. If we’re gonna be the worst then we need to make sure that Team Skull is known everywhere. So when anyone comes to the Alola region, they fear runnin' into us.

The entirety of Team Skull erupted into a raucous cheer of agreement. Guzma smirked at their response. But before he could say another word members burst in, stumbling over their feet and slammed the doors behind them..

“You’re late.” Plumeria said as she looked down from the stairs. “Care to explain.”

“B-Boss…! We got trouble! She’s comin’!”

“The hell are you on about? The only trouble ‘round here is us.” He snorted.

“Ya don’t understand, Boss! She’s bad….really bad! Her pokemon demolished ours and then she beat us up! There were more of us and she..she…”

The doors to the hideout kicked open and an unconscious Team Skull member was thrown into the group. The part of his face not hidden by his bandana was covered with dirt and purple bruises. The room was quiet until the sound of stomps coming from the dark hallway drew their attention. A girl came into sight with an abnormally small Meleotta on her shoulder and a Golurk looming behind her. The bill on her cap was pulled low hiding her eyes.

“I take a break from training in the other regions and come home to hear ‘bout some brats terrorizing citizens and people’s pokemon. Y’all think you’re bad, huh?” She gave a sharp whistle and her Golurk tossed two more grunts to the ground. 

“So, who’s in charge? Cause I got a bone to pick.”

“Nobody gets through the boss without going through us.” Plumeria said, her arms crossed. The rest of the group joined in.

“Yeah, she’s right.”

“Nobody gets to the boss without a fight.”

“You can’t beat all of us!”

The girl scanned the room with a look of irritation before smirking, revealing two silver fangs.

“Go through ya, huh? Okay. Meleotta, sing for ‘em.” 

Her pokemon began to sing and one by one the Skull grunts dropped to the floor. Plumeria braced herself against the railing to stay on her feet . A raised hand and the singing stopped, the girl crossed her arms. 

“Yain’t say how I had to get through ‘em. Now, I’m challengin’ you to a pokemon battle. You can get up on ya own or I can have Golurk drag ya outside, what’s it gonna be?”

Guzma grit his teeth as he looked around. A majority of his subordinates were on the ground or on the verge of passing out. He smirked and stood from his chair.

“Well since ya wanna fight that bad, we can. But I don’t wanna hear any cryin’ when you get beaten.”

She scoffed, “Confident, ain’t ya? Well then, how ‘bout a little wager?”

“A bet, huh? How much we talkin’?”

“Come outside and find out.” She turned and walked back down the hall. Her Golurk stood to the side until Guzma followed. 

“C’mon! Get up, we’ve got to follow them.” Plumeria staggered down the stairs and into the hall the few grunts that were still awake stumbled after her. 

The girl stepped out into the open space in front of the large hideout. The painted lines on the ground mimicked a ring so she walked to the far line and turned around. Guzma stopped on the other side while Golurk returned to its pokeball.

“Aight, you wanted to make a bet. What’s the wager?”

“Simple. I heard ya like bugs.” She gave a long, sharp whistle through her teeth. It went quiet for a few seconds before there was a low humming.

“This some kinda joke?”

“Be patient.” The humming grew louder until a Yanmega flew up next to her. Its blue body reflected the rays of dusk light. 

“What the…?”

“What’s wrong? Never seen a shiny? Rescued her when she was a little Yanma. She’s been with me ever since.” She gently rubbed the top of Yanmega’s head making her chirp happily.

“You beat me in a battle, I’ll give her to you and I’ll leave you and your group of punks alone.”

Guzma grinned, “I mean if ya’ want to make gettin’ ya precious pokemon taken so easy, then I’ll gladly battle ya’. But, I ain’t dumb. There has to be a catch. What are you gettin’ outta this?”

“If I win? Your gang is mine. Every last one of them, including you.”

The grin on his face faded. From behind him, Plumeria came out, leaning on the wall for support while the other grunts took a knee to catch themselves.

“Guzma! She doesn’t know who she’s messing with! Show her what we’re made of!”

“Yeah, Boss! Beat her down!”

“Show her why we’re the worst!” 

He chuckled before tossing out a pokeball, a Scizor took the field ready to fight. With the press of a pokeball, she sent out a Chandelure. There were a few moments of silence before the first attack was made. 

“Scizor, use Bullet Punch.” 

“Chandelure, lean into it and use Fire Blast.” 

As she commanded, Chandelure leaned forward and took the blow head on. There were a few seconds before smoke rose from the point of contact making Scizor wince. As soon as it broke contact it was engulfed in a plume of flames. The onslaught of flames died down and Scizor staggered back.

“Don’t let up! Hit ‘em with Fire Spin!”

“Dodge it!”

Scizor didn’t move fast enough and was caught by another bout of flames. It fell backwards and hit the ground unconscious from the attack.

“Hmph. That’s one down, whatcha got next?”

“Don’t get cocky.” 

He threw another pokeball, sending out Ariados. 

“Chandelure, return!” As soon as it returned, the girl flicked open another pokeball and out came an Oricorio.

“Oricorio, let’s get started! Hit this bug with Air Slash!”

“Use Electroweb!”

Ariados’ shot out a web teeming with currents of electricity. It wrapped around Oricorio delivering an effective and brutal shock. The pokemon went to the ground and struggled before breaking the web. 

“Take her down with Poison Jab.”

Ariados launched forward and delivered a powerful blow sending Oricorio tumbling backwards and struggling to get up. From it’s expression, she could see it had been poisoned.

“Ya little bird ain’t doin’ too hot. Type advantage ain’t everything, kid.”

The girl put her face in her hand, her shoulders shaking. Guzma chuckled and crossed his arms across his chest. 

“What? Did that revelation make ya’ cry? Too late now-”

He was cut off by laughter. The girl dropped her hand to reveal a smile, she was laughing so hard her cheeks were pink.

“Man, pokemon really do pick up things from their trainers.” She wiped her eyes before refocusing, “That was funny but it’s time to get serious. Alright, Oriocorio! Hit ‘em with Hurricane.”

Oricorio stood with ease and took to the skies. It flew a circle and flapped its wing making a powerful gust that rapidly spun Ariados. It was left dizzy and confused.

“Now, end it with air slash!” 

Oricorio landed a finishing blow with a sharp lash of air. Sending Ariados flying into the wall of the mansion. The girl beckoned her pokemon toward her and sprayed it with antidote. After that, both pokemon returned and Guzma gritted his teeth before reaching for his last pokeball but, it opened on its own. Golisopod took the field, clicking aggressively.

“Aww, what a vicious, little cutie. Too bad I gotta hurt ya.” 

She pulled out an all black pokeball and tapped it. Out came a pokemon none of them recognized.

“B-Boss..! What the hell is that?”

The pokemon was an eerie white with pink eyes. It has small, stubby legs but the body looked like a tree breaking out from a shell with branches in various directions. 

“What is that?”

“Oh this sweetheart? Ever seen a Corsola?”

“That ain’t a damn Corsola. Quit jerkin’ me!”

“It’s not. This is it’s evolution, Cursola. Fun fact for ya, the Galar region is so brutal that Corsola is a ghost type and gains an evolution. Now less talkin’ and more fightin’.”

There were a few intense moments of silence as the opposing trainers stared each other down.

Guzma smirked, “Use First Impression.”

“Cursola...use Shadow Ball!”

Golisopod dodged the incoming attack and struck Cursola at center mass. It stumbled back but looked unphased. 

“Use Pin Missile!”

“Brace yourself, Cursola! Then use Ice Beam!” 

Cursola took the strikes from the attack and then shot out a freezing stream of ice. Golisopod was trapped in ice from the waist down but it broke out within a few seconds.

“Nice try but it’s gonna take a lil’ more than some ice to stop him. Hit ‘er with Razor Shell.”

Golisopod moved to attack but after a few steps, he collapsed and didn’t respond.

“G-Golisopod?!” Guzma ran over to his unconcious pokemon, “What didja do to him?”

“I did nothing. Except play into your attack. See, my Cursola has this nifty little ability called Perish Body. If another pokemon makes physical contact with her...after while the attacking pokemon will collapse. With that being said...that was three pokemon. I won the battle and the bet.” 

Plumeria and the other grunts were in disbelief. He had lost to the regional champion but it wasn’t anything like this. Golisopod was returned to its pokeball and Guzma grabbed his bleached hair out of frustration. He began to hyperventilate before slamming his head into the ground.

“Guzma! What is wrong with you?” He yelled at himself.

The girl gently held out the pokeball and tapped Cursola, it quietly returned.

“Welp, tell the rest of ya gang. Team Skull is now under new management. There will be a lot of changes going on around here. I’ll be back around noon. Should give you guys the chance to shake off the grogginess from Meleotta’s singing. Later.”

She was walking off when her Golurk came out of its pokeball and kept at her side as she continued. Plumeria had gained more strength and went to Guzma’s side.

“Plumes….I’m sorry. Y’all got drug into this. I dunno what she’s gonna do. I’m sorry I’m such a loser.”

“Guz, you’re not a loser. Whatever happens we will be there with you. We’ve been through worse. C’mon.”

She helped him up and they went back towards the mansion. The grunts that were watching had tears in their eyes.

“Ya put up a good fight boss!”

“Yeah! No matter what happens we’ll be with ya.”

“We ain’t goin’ nowhere!”

While Guzma was grateful to their loyalty and support, he hung his head in guilt. He jeopardized the whole team’s future for one battle with a stranger. That night was the most sleepless night he’d had since he decided to form Team Skull.


End file.
